


Happy Birthday, Percy

by Jenifer_Cullen



Series: Percico Positivity Project [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Percy's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Percy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO series. (duh!)

**Happy Birthday, Percy**

 

When Percy woke up feeling refreshed and giddy, because it was his birthday, he noticed that the other side of the bed was cold. Nico must’ve been outta bed for some time. Yes, finally after years of pining and pent up feelings, Nico had finally snagged the hero of Olympus.

The two got together six months after the Giant War when Percy was adamant on being around Nico and being his friend. That only intensified his feelings for the son of Poseidon and Nico only fell more in love every second he spent with Percy.

It was a shock for Nico when Percy confessed to him, telling him that it would be okay and that he just wanted Percy to know even though he wasn’t Nico’s type. That was when Nico snapped out of his stupor and brought the older demigod into a heated kiss.

And it’s been two years since then and Percy hadn’t gone tired of his constant moping or grumpiness. Percy got out of his bed, brushed and went down the stairs of their two storied apartment in New Athens.

That had happened after the Giant War too. New Athens was fully up and functioning with schools and colleges for a year now. They were supposed to go to New Rome but Percy had thoughts about that because he didn’t want to leave his home once again.

So they moved into an apartment as soon as the safe haven for demigods was built. So, the Poseidon and Hades cabin were always empty. Percy got into their dining room. Still no Nico.

Percy frowned, he knew Nico was up, the steaming pot of coffee was enough proof, but just where did his boyfriend go? He made himself some breakfast since thinking on an empty stomach never went well for him and he always tended to be negative during that time.

He heard the door open and close and eagerly ran to the front door. And lo behold, there was Nico di Angelo drenched in sweat and panting hard. His eyes brightened as he saw Percy and enveloped him in a warm sweaty hug.

Percy laughed heartily and hugged his boyfriend tighter. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, love. I had some stuff that needed doing,” Nico said, pulling back and captured Percy’s lips in his own.

Nico moaned as he kissed his boyfriend. His arms went around Percy’s neck as Percy’s arms tightened around his waist and brought him closer. Nico trailed wet kissed down the older demigod’s neck to the base of his throat and then back up again to his lips up the expanse of his throat.

Nico smiled into the kiss as he held Percy even tighter and kissed him roughly. “I missed my morning sex,” Percy whispered gruffly into Percy’s ears. Nico shivered and kissed him even harder.

Nico wrapped both of his legs around Percy’s waist and Percy supported him by his ass. “It’s still morning,” Nico whispered, nibbling Percy’s ear. “Yea it is,” Percy replied huskily, grinding against Nico groping his ass and kissing him roughly.

Nico moaned into the kiss. Percy pulled back and had a good look at disheveled a Nico with swollen lips and smiled at his handiwork. “Perce! Fuck, I need more,” Nico replied, arching his head back and offering Percy his neck.

Percy slowly moved around their apartment trailing kissed and love bites down his boyfriend’s neck all the while with Nico moaning and groaning incoherently. Percy finally found their huge couch and dumped Nico unceremoniously on top of it and crawled on top of him looking all predatory and sexy.

Nico moaned, arching his back as Percy palmed his crotch through his jeans. “Fuck, Perce, don’t tease me!! Fuck me now!” he gasped. Percy chuckled and gave Nico a bruising kiss while taking their tops off.

“As you wish, my prince,” Percy replied his voice coarse as he kissed him under the lobe of his ear. Percy kissed down Nico’s chest, paying special attention to his navel and he took of his boyfriend’s pants and under wear.

Nico pulled Percy up into a kiss and busied his hands by removing his pants and underwear and finally getting them off using his legs. Percy went back down, trailing wet kisses here and there.

He kissed the tip of Nico’s cock and swirled his tongue over his slit and then moved on to the puckered hole and sucked it into his mouth. “Fuck Fuck!” Nico held the fabric of the couch in his arms.

“Shit, oh baby, fuck! YES!” He yelled as Percy continued his sweet sweet assault on his asshole. Licking and sucking and penetrating it with his tongue. “Fuck! Percy, please! I need you in me, NOW!” He yelled, yanking at Percy’s hair to get the point across.

“Lube,” Percy said as his hand reached over the couch. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and kissed him, deeply. Percy’s hand retracted and he brought them under Nico to pull him close.

They broke away panting. “Your cock, my ass, now! I’m prepped enough,” Nico said. Percy nodded and slowly eased his cock into Nico. Nico closed his eyes, threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Percy’s back.

Once Percy was fully inside Nico, he let Nico adjust, “You okay, babe?” he asked. “Percy, I love you for being so concerned, but if you don’t move right now, I’m going to kill you!” Nico said.

Percy laughed heartily and started thrusting, kissing Nico’s neck and scattering hickeys all over. “Babe, faster, gods!” Nico yelled, digging his heels into Percy’s ass to make him thrust faster.

Percy obliged and both the demigods were moaning each other’s name. “Oh fuck, Percy! Right there! Right there!” Nico yelled digging his nails into Percy’s back. Percy captured Nico’s mouth into a kiss and let his tongue enter his mouth while increasing his pace and thrusting furiously into his boyfriend.

Nico moaned into the kiss and pulled back, letting his head fall back, all the while moaning Percy’s name, “Percy! I’m coming, oh gods!” He yelled and spurted his come all over Percy’s chest.

Percy came immediately after, filling up Nico. Percy slowly pulled out and Nico winced slightly. He’d been fucked thoroughly. “That was just, oh gods,” Percy blubbered. “I know,” Nico panted looking into Percy’s eyes as they laid side by side on the coach. “Happy Birthday, Sea Prince,” Nico said, smiling.

Percy kissed Nico’s swollen lips slightly, his eyes glazed all over, “Yea, Happy Birthday to me! Fuck that was the most awesome morning sex and birthday sex!” he exclaimed as Nico burrowed his head into the crook of Percy’s neck and they snuggled together for a while.

“Babe, we have to take a shower,” Nico said, pulling back and kissing Percy. Percy smirked, “Would you like to save water?” he asked. Nico hit Percy slightly on the arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Perce. That was one good fuck and I’m sore,” he pouted.

Percy got up from the couch. “Stay here,” he told Nico and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Nico closed his eyes and laid down the couch. That was some mind blowing sex, he thought. Percy came back a few minutes later, and gathered Nico into his arms, bridal style.

Nico wasn’t complaining. His legs felt like jelly. Percy led them to their bathtub which was already steaming and smelling great. Percy slowly lowered Nico into the water. Nico moaned as the water hit his skin, soothing him.

Percy got in behind him and wrapped his arms around Nico and brought him closer. “This is one awesome birthday,” Percy said, his hands around Nico’s waist. Percy smiled against Nico’s neck and kissed it softly.

“I love you,” Percy said. Nico snuggled back into Percy and Percy tightened his arms around Nico, “I love you too,” Nico replied. They got out of the tub after thirty minutes and dried each other with fluffy white towels and got into their underwear.

“I love it when my birthday falls on a weekend and both of us can stay home and just cuddle,” Percy told Nico. Nico nodded in affirmation as Percy stuffed his face into Nico’s neck and inhaled.

Nico laughed at his boyfriend’s antics, “What? You smell really good, okay!” Percy said. Nico turned in Percy’s arms and laid his head on the older and slightly taller demigod’s chest and inhaled, “I see where you’re coming from, you smell really good to,” he replied and kissed his chest where his heart beat.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Nico asked, “Do you have any plans for us?” “Honestly, I just want to laze around and cuddle,” Percy said. “Well, we can cuddle till lunch, but after that, I have to go out, that good with you?” Nico asked kissing Percy’s chest and nosing the hair there.

“What do you have to do?” Percy asked, looking up at his boyfriend. “It’s nothing, really. Chiron just wanted me to run some errands,” Nico replied. “Oh, that’s ok. You don’t want me to come?” Percy asked, holding Nico tighter and snuggling even closer.

“Jason, Hazel, Reyna and Will are coming to help me out and Grover and Annabeth said they were coming to take you out,” Nico said. “ _Will?_ ” Percy asked, obvious distaste in his voice. “You know he’s just a friend, Perce,” Nico said, placing a soft kiss on Percy’s lips.

“I didn’t say anything,” Percy replied, grumpily. “You didn’t have to, babe. I know you,” Nico replied, chuckling. “Well it doesn’t help that he goes all dreamy eyed when he’s around you. Like, I’m right there and he just so . . . argh!” Percy vented.

Nico turned on his back and started full on laughing, a hand on his stomach. Percy huffed and got into a sitting position on the bed, “That’s not funny, alright,” he huffed. Nico’s laughs slowly subsided.

“I’m sorry. You’re so cute and sexy when you get jealous,” Nico said, with a sexy smirk, “And as matter of fact, I’d love to show you how sexy I found you,” he said, sultrily, getting up and straddling Percy’s lap.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Percy replied, smiling and kissing his boyfriend, “Uh huh,” Nico said against Percy’s mouth, “And so would you.” “Fuck yea!” Percy exclaimed and brought them down on the bed, Nico on top of him, kissing Percy thoroughly.

Nico’s hand slowly went down to palm Percy’s crotch while kissing him sensually, their tongues tangling together inside each other’s mouth. “Babe, uh-uh” Percy said, pulling Nico’s hand away from his crotch.

“Since when did you refuse sex?” Nico asked, an eyebrow raised. “Since we spent the past two hours having sex and making out. Come on, love. We need to go make lunch,” Percy said, trying to get up.

Nico pushed him back on the bed and scattered kisses on his chest. Percy put his head back and groaned as Nico grinded his ass on Percy’s crotch, “Babe, fuck, please,” Percy moaned.

“It’s 11 right now. I only have to leave somewhere around one.” Nico said and then smiled a shark like smile, “We’ll be done with lunch in half hour and it’d take fifteen minutes for me to eat it so that leaves us with an hour for you to do whatever I want to me,” he said.

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” Percy said, eyes hooded with lust. “I’m all yours” Nico replied, seductively. Percy looked into Nico’s obsidian eyes and melted, “Fuck yes!” he said and laid back down on the bed.

“That’s what I thought,” Nico said and resumed to kiss down Percy’s chest. He took off Percy’s boxers and when he reached Percy’s cock, he kissed the tip just like Percy had done to him and took it in his hand and stroked it.

“Nico, yes,” Percy sighed, as he relaxed on the bed. Nico stroked Percy until Percy was painfully hard and let go. “Babe, what the fuck?” Percy asked, incredulous. Nico went down and kissed and sucked various parts of Percy’s cock.

“What do you to do to me?” Nico asked. “Fuck, shit, suck it!” Percy groaned. Nico started placing butterfly kissed over Percy’s cock and payed special attention to his tip, “I can’t hear you,” he said in a sing-song voice.

“Crap, Nico, stop teasing me and suck me off!” Percy yelled in frustration. Nico laughed and went down on the son of Poseidon, taking his cock in his mouth and deep throating him. Percy moaned incoherently and then yelled, “Stop!” panting all the while.

Nico came back up, “What’s—” Percy cut him off by pulling him into a kiss and flipped them over. Percy felt around the table near their bed for lube and squirted some on his fingers and rubbed it to get it warm while still kissing and sucking on parts of Nico, turning Nico into a moaning wanton mess.

Percy spread the lube on Nico’s anus and slowly massaged it in. Nico pushed his head back and groaned loudly. Percy grinned at the filthy noises his lover was making. He took some lube and coated his length with it and slowly slid it into Nico’s ass.

Nico buried his head in Percy’s neck and bit it softly, his nails digging into Percy’s shoulder. Percy set an agonizing pace that made the both of them groan. Percy slowly pulled out of Nico and got on his back, his cock pointing straight up and leaking pre cum, “Ride me, Nico,” he said

Nico stroked it twice and slowly sat down on Percy’s cock, both of them turning into incoherent, moaning messes. Nico bounced on top of Percy for a while, almost ready to come when Percy stopped him and positioned him to stand on all fours, his ass pointing right at Percy’s face.

Percy hurried got up and slammed his cock inside Nico and thrust hard. Nico threw his head back and Percy licked and bit the shell of his ear, all the while stroking his cock. Percy’s balls slapped loudly against Nico’s ass which was masked by the noises they were making. “Oh Percy!” Nico yelled as he came all over the sheets. Percy came right after him, pulling out and coming all over Nico’s back as Nico collapsed on the bed.

“We need to wash our sheets and I need to take a shower again,” Nico said, exhausted. “Yea, I love you,” Percy said as he wiped away the white mess on Nico’s back with the wet towel they had discarded and put it in the hamper.

“Crap, Nico! It’s 12:30 already!” Percy said, as he looked at the clock. Nico took a quick shower while Percy made some sandwiches. Percy put the sandwiches he’d made in a disposable container.

“Thanks for these. I gotta go now. Be good,” he said, giving Percy a peck on the cheek and zoomed past the door with the rest of the sandwich in his hand. Percy smiled to himself, shaking his head. He sat down in front of the TV as he ate his lunch.

He heard the door ring as he was putting his clean and dry plate in their cupboard. Percy opened the door to see Jason, Grover and Annabeth with huge smiles on their faces. There were also wrapped up boxes in their hands.

The four pulled Percy in a hug and chorused a ‘happy birthday’. Percy laughed and let them in, “You didn’t have to get me presents guys,” he laughed. The four laid them on the table. “We know but we wanted to. And you’re coming out with us now. So change. We’re leaving,” Annabeth said, shooing Percy.

“Gods, you’re so bossy,” Percy said, sticking his tongue out and going back to his room to change. “Need any help,” Jason called out, teasingly. “Sure, Jase, it’s your life. I thought you were going to help out Nico. What happened?” Percy called back.

“On the other hand, I think I’m good here, besides, Nico has enough company. My bro’s birthday only comes once a year,” Jason replied as Percy closed the door. After he got dressed, they went out and roamed the city, taking Percy here and there. Jason and Grover left one after the other and it was only Percy and Annabeth.

They talked for a long time about how things had changed for the good and the lack of quests. By the time Percy reached home, the sun was close to setting. He opened his door, Annabeth by his side and walked in.

“SURPRISE!” everyone yelled as the lights switched on. The place was decorated beautifully with ribbons and balloons and all the works. There was a gorgeous chocolate cake on the table in the living room.

Percy looked stunned and then laughed whole heartedly and full of joy. “Wow, guys! Thank you so much,” he said. Nico came out of the crowd, all smiles and enveloped Percy in a hug and kissed him slowly.

“You like?” he asked when he let the older demigod go. Percy held Nico closer and whispered in his collarbone, “I love. This is beautiful. Thank you very much. Gods I’m so lucky. This is the best birthday ever because I have the best boyfriend, the best party and,” he leaned to whisper into Nico’s ear, “The best sex.”

“That we did. Now let’s not keep everyone waiting,” Nico said and they joined the others in the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. This is my contribution to the percico positivity project. Check me out on tumblr at demigod-daughter-of-poseidon. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
